Nobody's
by enchanted6818
Summary: They were the school freaks. Two hanyous and a taijiya. Someone insulted them, they walked away. Someon tripped  them, they got up and looked away. Even though this happens in their lives, they are determined to make a difference for all the losers.


One-Shot

**A/N- I heard this song and it screamed Inuyasha. I have two versions of this. If you want the second version, review and tell me!**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Inuyasha. If I did, I would be a very happy person.**

When someone insulted them, they just walked away, completely silent. When someone tripped them, they got up and looked away. They were the school freaks. Two hanyous and a taijiya. Who were they? They were Inume Taisho, her best friend Sakura Houshi, and her cousin Satsuki Taisho.

Inume Taisho. The hanyou daughter of Inuyasha Taisho, vice president to Taisho Inc. and Kagome Higurashi, shrine keeper and high school guidance counsellor.

Sakura Houshi. The taijiya daughter of Miroku Houshi, assistant to Inuyasha and Sango Yamamoto, a widely known martial arts master and part-time gym coach.

Satsuki Taisho. The hanyou daughter of Sesshomaru Taisho, president of Taisho Inc. and Rin Ai, a day care teacher.

Together they were the school's losers. Everyone was considered better than them. Everyone made fun of Sakura's untameable hair, Satsuki's soft, brown puppy ears, and Inume's purple markings. One stripe adorned each eyelid, giving the look of eyeliner. On the back of her neck, was a tiny upside-down crescent moon. Unlike Satsuki, Inume inherited the trademark Taisho silver hair and amber eyes. She, like her father Inuyasha, had silver puppy ears atop her head.

Satsuki inherited her mother's deep, innocent chocolate eyes and dark brown hair. Her ears were tiny puppy ones that were constantly pressed to her head to block out the jabs and insults.

Sakura's hair was a mess. Like her mom, she had dark hair and messy bangs. But she got her indigo-blue eyes from her father. No matter what she did, Sakura couldn't tame her hair. Because of this, her fellow 10th graders laughed at her.

But tonight, they would make a difference.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"You guys ready?" Sakura asked, fighting with the fridge for a snack. The girls were currently in Satsuki's mansion's kitchen, having a little get-together. Satsuki sighed. Inume was pacing irritably, and Sakura was murdering the refrigerator. Satsuki laid a clawed hand on her friends' shoulder. Both girls calmed almost instantly.

"We can do this, we know we can!"

Inume raised a delicate eyebrow. "'Suki, how can you be so optimistic when Uncle Sesshomaru is like a drone with a pine tree up his butt?"

Sakura smacked Inume upside the head. "How can you say that? He's your uncle! You can't dis him!"

Inume smirked and looked at Satsuki, who grinned somewhat evilly. Inume turned back to Sakura.

"As long as I'm behind Aunt Rin when it happens, I can dis him all I want."

Sakura laughed. In school, they never got to talk like this.

"C'mon guys, we should practice some more," Satsuki tugged on her cousin's arm. The girls went up the huge staircase, and reached Satsuki's green and pink room. When they reached there, they walked to the center of the huge room. Satsuki positioned herself behind her black drums; Sakura walked to her blue bass guitar and picked it up. Inume retrieved her red electric guitar from its spot on Satsuki's bed. Next week was their high school's music show. Anyone could sign up, as long as they did something related to music. Inume, Sakura and Satsuki decided to do a couple songs they wrote themselves. If some had piano in it, Sakura would trade her bass for a keyboard. Or if it had acoustic guitar, Inume would substitute her electric for the acoustic. Satsuki preferred to play the drums, but could play other percussion if needed. Their first song "Sober" was one they came up with in Home Ec. They started recording on Sakura's mini recorder the minute they got home from school. They've been on a roll ever since.

"I personally think that we should write a new song for the show," Satsuki tapped her chin thoughtfully. Inume and Sakura agreed.

"I mean, we could play some old songs, but a new one would really shock everyone," Inume sat down on a black swivel bar stool. She started playing the beginning bars of Sober, a habit she had gotten into. Sakura started humming.

"Hm, Hm, Hmm," she hummed slowly. Satsuki froze. She looked at Sakura.

"Hum that again, Sakura…"

Sakura looked confused, but complied. "Hm, Hm, Hmm,"

Inume looked up from her sheet music. Her face broke into a fanged smile. "La, La, Laa! 3 syllables!"

Satsuki hugged Sakura. "You just figured out a base melody!"

Inume hummed the tune to herself, over and over. Then, her amber eyes lit up. "What are three words that describe us?"

Sakura sat down next to Inume on Satsuki's bed. "Er, Mistreated?"

"Misunderstood?" Satsuki offered.

"Misplaced," Inume muttered.

Sakura laid her hand on Inume's shoulder. "Why do you ask? Do you have something?"

Inume nodded. She picked up her acoustic guitar. Strumming, Inume sang along to Sakura's tune. "Mistreated, Misplaced, Misunderstood."

Sakura and Satsuki broke into excited squeals.

"We got it! You got it!" they sang.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Christmas? Let's finish this!" Inume cheered.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura nervously played random notes on her keyboard. Satsuki sat behind her drum-set and adjusted her wireless mic headset. Inume tapped her claws against her thighs impatiently. They were up next in the music show. Other people had done music performances, karaoke, and instrumental pieces, and now it was their turn. Their music teacher Mankato-sensei hadn't been surprised when they had asked to go last. Now, it was 10:30 and the audience was getting restless. They had to shock them really good to get their attention. Then Mankato-sensei walked up to the stage and introduced the girls.

"Now, our last performance of the night, please welcome Inume Taisho, Sakura Houshi, and Satsuki Taisho!" The curtain went up, revealing the girls. All were dressed differently. Sakura was dressed in black shorts that came to mid-thigh, and an asymmetrical grey top. On her feet were nude heels. Her toenails were painted a metallic grey, along with her fingernails. Satsuki had on a black jean mini-skirt, pale pink leggings and a forest green off-the-shoulder top. She wore dark, dark grey strappy sandals on her feet. Her toenails and fingernails were painted to match her shirt. Inume had on a blood-red miniskirt and black leggings. Her feet had red toenail paint, and black open-toed stilettos. Her shirt was a dull white spaghetti strap. On it in green and pink spray-paint was their names. All three girls had their hair in a ponytail. You could see Inume's tiny crescent moon on her neck, and her ears were erect on her head. Satsuki's ears were swivelling around, absorbing all the sounds, even the jeers and protests coming from classmates in the audience, which was made up of classmates, parents, and teachers, and relatives. Sakura's hair was straightened to perfection, and her make-up evenly applied. Inume had an acoustic guitar in her hands, with the neck in her left hand. Satsuki was on a wooden stool behind black drums, and Sakura was behind a keyboard. Sakura and Inume had microphones in front of them, while Satsuki had a wireless mic that attached to her ear. Inume tapped the mic with her clawed finger, testing it before she spoke into it.

"Uh, Hi. Like Mankato-sensei said, we're the school losers. Yep, we're not afraid to say it. Anyway this song we wrote has a deep meaning to us. It tells about us, and all other losers out there. This song tells that no matter whom you are, or what you look like, you're perfect to someone. Just not everyone sees it," At this, Inume's gaze locked on her older cousin Maru's, Satsuki's elder brother. "Yes I'm looking at you Maru. You taunted us because we aren't 'normal'. But everyone remember: Normal is just a setting on washing machines," Inume said lightly, earning a laugh from the crowd. Inume smiled and continued. "So, we hope you like this song us 'freaks' wrote. All others that insult us after tonight know now that we are NOT AFRAID TO FIGHT BACK."

Inume turned to Sakura, who nodded at Satsuki. Sakura started with a slow keyboard solo, and then Satsuki and Inume would join in at the chorus, where it would branch out from there and even out. Inume would be the main singer, but Sakura and Satsuki would join in for the chorus. Inume started to sing after three bars of the keyboard were played.

_Made a wrong turn, _

_Once or twice._

_Dug my way out, _

_Blood and fire._

_Bad decisions,_

_That's alright._

_Welcome to my, silly life._

_Mistreated, Misplaced_

_Misunderstood._

_Miss 'No way, it's all good'_

_It didn't slow me down._

_Mistaken always second guessing, _

_Underestimated,_

_Look I'm still around._

_Pretty Pretty Please, _

_Don't you ever ever feel,_

_Like your less than,_

_Fu**in' Perfect_

_Pretty Pretty Please, _

_If you ever ever feel,_

_Like your nothing,_

_You're fu**in' perfect to me._

_Your so mean, when you talk,_

_About yourself,_

_You were wrong._

_Change the voices, _

_In your head, _

_Make them like you _

_Instead._

_So complicated,_

_Look happy, you'll make it,_

_Filled with so much hatred,_

_Such a tired game._

_It's enough_

_I've done all I can think of,_

_Chased down all my demons,_

_I've seen you do the same._

_Oh-Who!_

_Pretty Pretty Please, _

_Don't you ever ever feel,_

_Like your less than,_

_Fu**in' Perfect_

_Pretty Pretty Please, _

_If you ever ever feel,_

_Like your nothing,_

_You're fu**in' perfect to me_

_The whole worlds scared_

_So I swallow the fear_

_The only thing I should be drinkin' _

_Is an ice cold beer._

_So cool in line,_

_And we try, try, try,_

_But we try to hard_

_And it'd a waste_

_Of my time._

_Done lookin' for the critics_

'_Cause they're everywhere_

_They don't like my jeans,_

_They don't get my hair_

_Exchange ourselves,_

_And we do it all the time,_

_Why do we do that?_

_Why do I do that?_

_Why do I do that?_

_Yeah…_

_Oohhh…_

_Oh pretty pretty please!_

_Pretty Pretty Please, _

_Don't you ever ever feel,_

_Like your less than,_

_Fu**in' Perfect_

_Pretty Pretty Please, _

_If you ever ever feel,_

_Like your nothing,_

_You're fu**in' perfect to me._

_Yeah_

_You're perfect,_

_You're perfect to me!_

_Pretty Pretty Please, _

_If you ever ever feel,_

_Like your nothing,_

_You're fu**in' perfect to me._

Inume panted, Satsuki was sweating, and Sakura had sore fingers, but they were glad they had made a difference, as they heard the auditorium cheer for them.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Now, when the odd person insulted them, they had a retort ready on their tongue. If somebody tripped them, they tripped them right back. They were still the school friends. Who are they? you ask. They are Inume Taisho, Sakura Houshi, and Satsuki Taisho, three best friends.


End file.
